pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Fox007/Build:Mo/Me Inspiration Healer
Why not use this on a monk? Bored? Aardappelsalade 17:53, 6 January 2009 (EST) : Just as bad, if not worse, than the inspiration protter. Fast casting is worse than Divine Favor in PvE. Haxor 18:33, 6 January 2009 (EST) Just changed the usage since the skill is no longer on the bar Farmingftw 16:32, 7 January 2009 (EST) :Condition removal? Also, don't we already have this somewhere? I know I've been running something like this on monk heroes for a while and I'm pretty sure I didn't make it up myself. 16:33, 7 January 2009 (EST) prof=Mo/Me ins=10 hea=11+1+1 div=10+1DrainSignetof HealingSpiritof ComfortKissCondition@0Hex/build ^ That's one of the builds that my healers run sometimes. I thought I got it from wiki....but maybe I didn't. 17:57, 7 January 2009 (EST) :But when I run that, I obviously have a prot monk too. 18:09, 7 January 2009 (EST) :Dismiss condition isn't hero friendly; they tend to spam it on recharge if there is a condition, even though the party red bars need going up.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 09:40, 8 January 2009 (EST) Looks like a dupe The mainbar is pretty much a variant of Build: Mo/any WoH Hybrid. Phantom89 19:21, 7 January 2009 (EST) :it would be if those skills were mentioned in variants. put Prot Spirit over Rejuv Sig? --'-Chao 04:18, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::This isn't a hybrid. Ricky vantof 08:02, 8 January 2009 (EST) I think this is better, imo.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 09:37, 8 January 2009 (EST) Condition removal Hi. -- 17:07, 10 January 2009 (EST) :Ups Fox007 17:10, 10 January 2009 (EST) ::HB monks don't have condition removals.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 23:29, 12 January 2009 (EST) Resurrection Chant I say lose it. In pve, let the healers heal, protters prot, and everyone else rez. Just an opinion, though. ''15:00, 20 January 2009 :oh yea it is still because it's previous Me/Mo with fastcasting stuff Fox007 15:02, 20 January 2009 (EST) ::And Pika was right earlier. Heroes use Mend Ailment better than Dismiss Condition (plus it's more likely to heal). And I still think Leech Sig is better than Waste not. In pve, enemies rarely stop casting for your hero to get energy. They also have a hard time knowing when to use it and they're good w/interrupts. 15:06, 20 January 2009 :::WNWN give 12 energy in 30 seconds where leech gives 9 and interrupts. But Since PvE Foes rarelly don't do a thing Leech would be better like you said :) Fox007 15:23, 20 January 2009 (EST) If you want this vetted... Change it to a higher energy bar. Most of the votes are saying the same thing: You don't need that much energy for 5e spells, even on a hero. And they're right. My suggestion would be to change it to a protection bar and use a different elite, but then you might end up making a WELL of Build:Mo/Me Blessed Light Monk. (→21:15, 25 February 2009 - ) :User:Fox007/Build:Me/Mo Inspiration ProtterFox007 21:35, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::Again, that build has the same problems. Too much e-management for cheap spells. You could just as easily replace PDrain and Leech sig with GoLE. You need an excuse not to have to do that. (→22:07, 25 February 2009 - ) :::i'll guess it'd to heavy now? Fox007 22:14, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::::No, I actually think the energy will be fine. The problem may be the skills. Maybe (→22:27, 25 February 2009 - ) :::::DH in PvE. Run PnH please.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 22:29, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Eh, I only said DH cuz it heals and I don't know of any decent DH hero builds. P&H may be better, idk. (→22:44, 25 February 2009 - )